punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc Louis
Doc Louis is an ex-heavyweight boxing champion, and Little Mac's coach. In the Wii title, he is voiced by Riley Inge. He is an overweight African American man who wears a red jacket. He is very engaged in Mac's training and matches. In the NES and Wii installments, Doc trains Little Mac as he fights throughout the World Video Boxing Association circuits. This often includes Mac running behind Doc as he rides his bike, now one of the most iconic features of the Punch-Out!! series. He also invented the Star Punch, Mac's strongest move. He may have been named after the legendary real life boxer Joe Louis. Biography Formerly a heavyweight boxer, Jerome Louis' presence achieved fame in the United States around 1954.Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! instruction manual. 1987. pp. 3. Decades later Doc, now coaching the sport, has a chance encounter with a young fighter named Little Mac, who has aspirations to box professionally. Louis agrees to take charge of Mac, teaching him everything there is to know about boxing. In between rounds, Doc Louis often advises on a weakness or trick in Little Mac's opponent for him to exploit. With the Wii reboot of Punch-Out!!, he also appears to have taken a liking to chocolate bars and uses a lot of bad jokes. In the NES incarnations of Punch-Out!! as well as the 2009 Wii reboot, Doc Louis can often be seen training Little Mac during cinematics. However, it is not until Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! that players can actually train against him as part of gameplay. In between rounds of the Punch-Out!! (Wii), he explains in more detail on an opponent's weaknesses and techniques they use along with making mention on what techniques Mac should use for each opponent and how he should avoid certain attacks. He will also encourage Little Mac into defeating his opponent and at times mock some opponents such as Aran Ryan, but at times may mention trivial information about some boxers like Super Macho Man's fame, fortune and his Hollywood connection. Besides this, he may also talks about random topics like chocolate and Club Nintendo. Gameplay In all modes, Doc Louis plays very similarly to some of the opponents in the Wii version of Punch Out!!. He uses every type of punch. In Doc Louis's Punch Out!!, Doc usually says something before he attacks, such as "dodge!" or "duck this one!". Chocolate bars fly off Doc Louis's head if the player manages to stun Doc Louis. In Sparring Match, he will begin using Star Punches. Before he attempts to hit you with a Star Punch, he gets a star off you by hitting you with a very quick hook (though it can be avoided) and then throwing the Star Punch. His Star Punch instantly takes off all your stamina, resulting in a knockdown. Occasionally, he will take out a chocolate bar. If you hit it out of his hands, he will get enraged and take off his jacket, revealing his jaguar-pattern shirt and shows a very amusing reaction from Little Mac showing disgust from it, as well as a very humorous message from WVBA after the cut scene. He will also recover all of his stamina immediately after (this is inevitable). Also, if you don't hit the chocolate bar, he will recover stamina in the same manner as when you knock it out of Doc's hands the first time. Like King Hippo, you only need to knock him down once to KO him. Quotes Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "You got it, kid!" (Before going against Mr Sandman in Title Defense) * "After you win son, I feel like taking a ride on your bike!" * "He can always take a whoopin'! Ha ha ha ha!" (after Little Mac barely wins a match.) * "Let's give Glass Joe a little respect here. He can always take a whoopin'! (Glass Joe intermission in Title Defense) * "Hey, kid. You're causing a mess out here! You keep this up and I'm gonna have to grab a broom!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "Join the Nintendo Fun- I-I mean Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission and results screen) * "Hey hey! Did you eat some of my chocolate bars?" * "What the--! Look. I'm gonna start packing up right now. I can tell this fight's not gonna last much longer. (Head-to-Head mode) * "There's many ways to eat chocolate (climb a mountain), but only one way to eat a chocolate bar (swim a river)." (during intermission) * "I got a feeling I should have betted on the other guy. Ha ha ha!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "Can you believe it? Your friend's worse than Glass Joe!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "If you're gonna hang with the big dogs, you can't be out there barking like a puppy." * "Knead with your fists. Not with your face." * "The more you win, the more chocolate Granny Louis let me eat! Ha ha ha!"(After a win) * "Don't cry, Mac. Here, I'll let you have some of my chocolate bar." (after defeat) * "You're making progress, Mac. Every loss is a small win." (After several defeats) * "I don't know what to tell you son. This guy's tossing you around like a stuffed animal. (Head-to-Head mode) * "As soon as I find out how he got so big, I'm gonna have the same thing done to my chocolate bar! Ha! Ha! Ha!(Head-to-Head) * "When you're done with this sucka Mac baby, he's REALLY gonna need his sunglasses! (during intermission against Super Macho Man) * "Join Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission, when fighting Bald Bull and after Title Defense win.) * "Maybe you're so predictable. He probably knows all your moves, son. Mix 'em up. Mix 'em up. C'mon now. (Head-to-Head) * "Woowee, kid!! That fight was so one-sided... I think I'm gonna eat my chocolate bar sideways! Ha Ha Ha"(After a win) * "Let's go, Mac baby! Dance like a fly and bite like a mosquito. I'm talking about a BIG mosquito, baby. A great, great, BIG one!" (Between round intermission) * "Alright, Mac! Listen up! Great job, son, I'm proud of you. But I need you to understand, keep it in the ring. You don't want to be a bully outside the ring. (said after every 100 victories, be it by KO or decision) * "Toupee (to be) or not toupee (not to be)? That is the question!" (during intermission against Don Flamenco) * "Good job son, good job". (endgame) * "OK kid. Two more losses and it's all over. Go out fighting, baby. Never, never give up!" (First loss in Mac's Last Stand) * "Listen, son: we've come a long way; one mistake and it's all over. It's all about heart; I know you have it! (Second loss in Mac's Last Stand) *"Listen, son. You've had a great career. I'm proud of you kid. You're still the champion in my book." (Final loss in Mac's Last Stand, Mac must retire after 3 losses in Last Stand mode) * "Woowee Mac Baby!" (Winning the title) * "Alright baby! The champ's back baby!" The champ, is back! (Regaining the title) * "Hey, Mac, remind me to pick up some milk after the fight." (Doing well enough against most opponents) * "You know son, winning isn't that bad. You should try it sometime." (Being beaten by an opponent in multiplayer) * "Whoa! This guy is massive! His arms are bigger than your body, son! Heh heh heh..." (In half-time after the opponent turns into Giga Mac) * "You mean to tell me I traded in all of my tickets to the chocolate bar convention for THIS!?" (After Little Mac gets beaten up by his opponent in multiplayer) * "Ha ha! Lucky you don't have a date tonight, because it looks like you got ran over by a hippo!" (After Little Mac gets beaten up by his opponent in multiplayer) Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!: * "Every journey starts somewhere. Let's make that first punch together!" (when choosing Warm-Up in the main menu) * "You'll get the sweet taste of victory from training, Mac, not from chocolate. Ha ha ha ha!" (when choosing Training in the main menu) * "I'm proud of you, son. Are you ready for the next lesson?" (after beating Doc in Warm-Up) * "Get ready to study hard, Mac; this is called old-school. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (before the fight with Little Mac) * "Duck this one... " (This tells you to duck the punch he throws.) * "Alright, Mac baby...ding ding!" (after round intermission) * "I telegraphed that..." * "That's the one I taught ya..." * "That was a big mosquito!" * "That was nice..." * "Check this out...(chomp) That's choc-tastic!"(after taking a bite from his chocolate bar) * "Noooo! Now you've done it! You won't like Doc when he's angry!" (after knocking the candy bar out of his hand) * Removal of Doc Louis' chocolate bar may be hazardous to your health. The WVBA is not responsible for any frustration from this point forward. (The warning that displays the first time you knock the candy from his hand) * "No! I told you before, son!" (after knocking the candy bar out of his hand again) * "Huh! Nice One...Uhhhhhhhhh."(after being defeated in any mode) Trivia *In Punch-Out!! Wii, If Mac were to just barely win the fight, then Doc would appear from the right, hold Mac (who is close to collapsing) up, and state "He could always take a woopin'!". *If the first player is currently Giga Mac, Doc Louis will occasionally hang upside down beside the second player. *Doc tends to tell the player to join Club Nintendo. This is a reference to the release of Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!. In the same game, he tells Little Mac thanks for joining Club Nintendo during an intermission. It is also a reference to one of his quotes from the NES Punch-Out, in which he implored the player to "Join the Nintendo Fun Club today, Mac!".Indeed, Doc even corrects himself in the Wii version when he says this ("Join the Nintendo Fun- I mean Club Nintendo today, Mac!"). *In the Sparring mode of Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! it is possible to defeat him without Doc eating his chocolate. *Doc apparently likes to eat steak with his chocolate, as told by in one of the Mac's Last Stand wins. *Before going against Mr Sandman in Contender, Doc Louis is shown to be scared of Mr Sandman when he walks towards the ring. He even gasps and looks nervous to prompt Little Mac of his doubt on whether he has a chance against him. But when Little Mac confidently leaves the corner, Doc is shown to feel more comfortable because Mac is willing to take on Mr Sandman. Doc keeps his confidence in Title Defense, as he allows Little Mac into the ring by making room. This fear of Sandman is strange as they share the same voice actor. References Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters Category:Major Characters